Skylast
This amazing city is second in size only to Maetrage. This city however, reaches for the skies. Walkways, bridges, and even roads crisscross above the earth to create a wondrous sight. The lower regions of the city are the slums with the nobles living higher up in towers and skydomes. Skylast holds a great deal of power and is full of travelers from all over the Fold. The Council at Skylast is the ruling body. No king lives here. Nobles ride hippogriffs between towers. A floating castle can also be seen above the city every now and then. Petendithas Oaklord lives there. This city has existed longer than any other in the Fold. The Council is aware of the secret that the Cascades have been guarding. Council at Skylast The Council at Skylast is the ruling body of Skylast as well as Isle Dragor. No king lives here. It is made up of: * Anastrianna Ariandar * Ander Rockwater * Baern Stormhammer * Damakos Decimeth * Davi Navah * Ghesh Rhaman * Keira Shawna Explore Skylast The Axtarium The famed halls of the Axtarium are known all over the Fold. It is here that the finest weapons, known to any, are forged. Races of all sorts can be found throughout the magnificent structure, forging weapons that will be put into books of history and wonder. This is no factory of weapons that shells out hundreds per day. The Axtarium may not see the completion of a single weapon for over a month at a time. Halls of Halandor The wondrous Halls of Halandor contain beauty that most revere as other-worldly. Large windows encompass the many halls as bas-reliefs look upon visitors alongside marvelous paintings from the floor around the curved ceilings. Depictions of the history of the world stare upon those whose eyes should be caught in wonder. The halls are named after Harpam Halandor, the storied hero that defended Isle Dragor from the Ruler of Ruin’s armies. The Council at Skylast convenes in these magnificent halls. Sky Academy Some would say that Sky Academy is the finest intellectual institution in the world. The rest, would have to agree. No school has an older heritage, such worldly (and other-worldly) instructors, or the resources available to compare. Eager and wealthy individuals from around the world try to learn to be the best at their given trade or the brightest in their field of study at Sky Academy. Water Guild The Water Guild of Skylast manages all doings with water. They control the sewage system, the water supply, irrigation in and around the city, and all dealings at water-based docks. They hold a good deal of power within the city and know most of the secret passages and tunnels that run in and under the city. Sanctum of Mages This strange structure hides something mysterious. The Sanctum of Mages holds one of the oldest and truest lines of wizardry in the known world. Io’s Flame Rare warriors from around the world get an invite to study at Io’s Flame. This school worships the dragon god, Io through worshipping Bahamut (and occasionally Tiamat). Warriors learn and study the art of the dragon and become world-renown fighters through their schooling. It is said that Harpam Halandor studied here.